There are only small numbers of patients in all arms of the study but the results are similar to those obtained in larger groups. In the patients receiving DTIC plus MER there is approximately a 29% partial response rate, with responses seen mainly in patients with disease confined to the skin. In the group receiving DTIC alone there is a 25% partial response rate again involving intracuteanous metastases. There is still no evidence that adjuvant chemotherapy delays the time to progressive disease.